pathfinderkingmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Draconic Bloodline
At some point in your family’s history, a dragon interbred with '' ''your bloodline, and now its ancient power flows through your veins. Class Skill: Perception. Bonus Spells: mage armor (3rd), resist energy (5th), dispel magic (7th), fear (9th), spell resistance (11th), dragonkind I (13th), dragonkind II (15th), dragonkind III (17th), overwhelming presence (19th). Bonus Feats: Blind-Fight, Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Power Attack, Metamagic (Quicken), Skill Focus (Mobility), [Focus|Skill Focus (Knowledge [Arcana)]], Toughness. Bloodline Arcana: Whenever you cast a spell with an energy descriptor that matches your draconic bloodline’s energy type, that spell deals +1 point of damage per die rolled. Bloodline Powers: The power of dragons flows through you and manifests in a number of ways. At 1st level, you must select one of the chromatic or metallic dragon types. This choice cannot be changed. A number of your abilities grant resistances and deal damage based on your dragon type, as noted on Table: Draconic Bloodline Breath Weapons. * Claws (Su''): Starting at 1st level, you can grow claws as a free action. These claws are treated as natural weapons, allowing you to make two claw attacks as a full attack action using your full base attack bonus. Each of these attacks deals 1d4 points of damage plus your Strength modifier (1d3 if you are Small). At 5th level, these claws are considered magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming DR. At 7th level, the damage increases by one step to 1d6 points of damage (1d4 if you are Small). At 11th level, these claws deal an additional 1d6 points of damage of your energy type on a successful hit. You can use your claws for a number of rounds per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. * ''Dragon Resistances (Ex''): At 3rd level, you gain resist 5 against your energy type and a +1 natural armor bonus. At 9th level, your energy resistance increases to 10 and natural armor bonus increases to +2. At 15th level, your natural armor bonus increases to +4. * ''Dragonkind I (Su): At 13th level, you become a medium dragon-like creature. You gain a +4 size bonus to Strength and a +2 size bonus to Constitution, a +4 natural armor bonus, immunity to terrain, a breath weapon, and resistance depending upon your dragon type. You can only use your breath weapon once per casting of this spell. All breath weapons deal 6d8 points of damage and allow for a Reflex save for half damage. * Dragonkind II (Su): At 15th level, you become a large dragon-like creature. Functions as Dragonkind I, except +6 Strength, +4 Constitution, +6 natural armor, damage reduction 5/magic. You gain one bite (2d6), two claws (1d8), two wing attacks (1d6) and one tail-slap attack (1d8). Use breath weapon twice per casting and deal 8d8 damage. Line breath weapons increase to 80 feet and cone breath weapons to 40 feet. * Dragonkind III (Su): At 17th level, you become a huge dragon-like creature. Functions as Dragonkind II, except + 10 Strength, +8 Constitution, +8 natural armor, damage reduction 10/magic, 30 feet blindsight, frightful presence (DC equal to DC of spell). Bite attack now does 2d8, claws 2d6, wings 1d8, tail slap 2d6. Use breath weapon as often as you like, but must wait 1d4 rounds between each use. Line breath weapons increase to 100 feet and cone breath weapons to 50 feet. * Power of Wyrms (Su): At 20th level, your draconic heritage becomes manifest. You gain immunity to paralysis, sleep, and damage of your energy type. You also gain blindsight 30 (60?) feet. Arcane Spells by Elemental Damage Category:Lore Category:Gameplay Category:Bloodlines